I Have an Enemy
by OdiSSe
Summary: Hermione has an enemy in their last year. There is left just one war she has to win!Who is her enemy? Who she has to fight for? Will she win? Read and see!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

It was a cold october morning. Hermione was lying in her bed listening the noise of the rain outside. She could't sleep well due to the storm at night, so she got up very early that morning and decided to waste her time thinking in the bed until the breakfast time. There was nobody awake in the dorm, she could hear her friends' snorings!

The new school term had just started a couple weeks ago. It was their last year at Hogwarts this was the absolute most crucial period of their school life. That means loads of studying and lots of homework. Because this year they would take N.E.W.T.'s . Hermione knew that... but she didn't complain about it. At this time, she was only thinking about what professor McGonagall said the previous day in the class.

"You know it's your _last_ year at Hogwarts. So always remember this, beware of your situation, appreciate your last days..."

She sighed deeply. She hadn't noticed that before. But now, she was aware of that she has counted days at Hogwarts. The whole six years passed in front of her eyes. She remembered the day which she met with Harry and Ron. How lucky I was she thought. Every single day was memorable with them. "I will miss everything" she sighed. She could't help but the tears fell. She groaned with suffer. Hermione felt herself very pessimistic. But it was something to leave some part of your body behind...

"Come on, Hermione," she said herself. "It is not bad at all. There is a long nice year in front of us. Plus you are still at Hogwarts and together with Harry and Ron!"

She smiled when she noticed that, got dressed quickly and made her way to the great hole.

By the way, she felt the rain stopped and clouds were spreaded outside... or were they her inside?

When she got the great hole, she found that Ron and Harry hadn't descended yet but she wasn't surprise. Because that was just a habit of them! She smiled when she noticed that. She had got used to this situation.

There were fifteen minutes left for the lesson and finally they honored to the breakfast. Their faces were sour and she knew that's why; '_Snape_'

They were complaining about the potion lesson as they reached the table.

"Why?" groaned Ron. "Why it is our first class in the morning?"he asked them.

"Don't know, mate!" Harry answered bitterly. 'But he is gonna torture us! Obviously..."

Hermione shook her head and said "good morning to you too," giving them a huge smile. But they just ignored. They took their usual seats at the Griffindor table. She put some toast to their plates and said "Come on, guys!" with a joyful voice.

"Look at the bright side, these are your last lessons with Snape" she added pointedly.

"Yeah, right!" said Ron. "nN more Snape after this year. I feel better now," he grinned. And Hermione muttered under her breath "no more _us_,too..."

Of course Ron didn't hear this.

While they were on the way of potion class, they met Ginny and Luna. Ginny and Luna had become their very close friends since the fifth year. But Hermione could't admit the idea of being close-friends with Luna. However, they had never been in deep conversations. Therefore, she knew that Luna doesn't like her, either. But they acted like they don't notice each other. Hermione had an another reason to hate her. It was 'Ron'

Last year she started to notice that she had a spot on him. She was always trying to talk with him, asking questions about quidditch, laughing at his jokes... somethings like that.

Besides, she was doing them while Hermione was around. And that was a just strategy. nfortunately; there was nothing to do about it. She knew that she can't avoid him forever.

Ginny asked Harry something about the quidditch match with Ravenclaw while they were walking towards the class. They started a discussion feverly. And Luna '_unexpectedly_' tried to chat with Ron. Hermione just wanted to kick her. But she didn't of course. "stay calm!"she told herself.

"eer, Ron," she called him out with a dreamy voice.

"Yes?" asked Ron urgently.

"I wanna ask you something but-" she shot a look Hermione.

She seemed like she is not gonna say while she is around. Hermione understood that but just ignored. They exchanged death glares.

After a few silents moments, finally Luna said "oh,well! We talk about it later, now I had better go!"giving up. She immediately followed Ginny.

'Oh, great!' Hermione thought. "I made her go."

While Hermione was grinning with _victory_, she figured that Ron was staring at her suspiciously. "What?" she said sharply. "We are getting late!" acting like she is worried about the lesson.

Ron shrugged and just rolled his eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but thought about Luna along whole potion lesson. She didn't miss something surely and even helped Harry and Ron. But she wondered what was Luna gonna say? What could be?

She looked at Ron. He seemed to forgot about Luna. But that was not the first attemp of her. She always tried to approach him. And it was bothering Hermione. She knew that.

Until evening, the rest of the day silently passed without event. Hermione spent her time in the library studying and ignoring the thoughts of Luna. There was only one way kept her busy, 'studying'.

After dinner, she found Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor common room.

They were playing Wizards chess and girls were watching them. Hermione got annoyed with Ginny. Because she was carrying Luna to everywhere. "stay calm!" she told herself.

Suddenly, she heard a thunder outside... or... inside?

"Hi, Ginny," she said ignoring Luna. But Luna didn't understand the hint of course. "Hi, Hermione" she said with a dreamy voice.

Hermione took her usual seat in front of the fireplace and opened her _light _reading book.

Surely, she could't concentrate on her book and concerned with the group of her friends. She gazed at them over her book.

"You do it great, you are _perfect _at chess Ron!" said excited Luna gigling. Hermione rolled her eyes and sent death glares to her. But nobody interested with her. She started to search Luna, deeply. She was –really- beautiful! Yes, Hermione accepted this reluctantly. "Damn it" she hissed. She had never felt jealous of someone before. That's why nobody was interested with Ron like that before. She had catched lots of looks from the girls to Ron. (thanks god, he never noticed them) But they were harmless. Or, Hermione thought so.

But this time, it was different. She watched Ron. "Oh, god" she sighed. He was _extremely_ handsome. He was getting taller and taller every year and quidditch helped him with a well-shaped body. His eyes were now looking bravely and he had a strong self-confidence. Even she got used to his presence, he was a really '_cool_' guy for other girls. She could barely admit this.

"Are you all right?" she jerked with the Ginny's voice.

"Yess, sure," she stummered.

"You had a sour look on your face" explained Ginny,looking couriusly.

"No, I was just thinking about my charm homework." She lied immediately.

The game had finished and they were preparing to go dorm. Of course Ron had another victory.

And Luna was excited about the result.

"Well done Ron, you are _great_!" she was saying as they were reaching the portrait hole. She looked like she saw him for the first time. Ron seemed enjoyed with her enthusiasm. Hermione caughed fakely behind them to make notice herself. Luna glanced back nervously as if she interrupted something.

'She likes chess, then' Harry whispered to Hermione putting his arm on her shoulder with a enormous grin on his face and avoiding his eyes from Hermione.

'I know,She does," Ginny joined teasing Hermione. They winked each other with Harry.

"Apparently," added Harrysarcastically.

She shot them a 'shut-up' look and rolled her eyes. She knew that they were making fun with her. She hated herself when she was in jeaolus mood.

They reached to girls dorm door and boys wished 'good night' to the girls. But suddenly Luna turned Ron and said playfully; "oh, Ronald, I hope you don't forget your promise to me," with a widened smile on her face and winked him.

"Bloody hell," Hermione hissed. Her stomach dropped. "What this stupid girl mentions about?" she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows stared at Ron.

They all turned to look at Ron expectantly.

"Err, well. Why not, sure," he muttered making an effort to safely avoid Hermione's eyes at the same time. Hermione looked at Harry in helplessness, but he was completely clueless.

"Good night, then" Luna smiled slightly. She had taken the answer that she wanted and happily joined Ginny. Ginny snorted and they marched to their dorm.

Ron and Hermione glared dangerously each other. Suddenly Harry seemed very interested with his feet. He could feel the tension in the air. Ron knew that Hermione was waiting for an explanation. He knew how stubborn she was. He wanted nothing but to be disappeared.

"I feel terribly sleepy," he turned Harry begging for a help.

Harry got the point and said "Yeah, so do I, mate!" trying to act in sleepy mood. He yawned widely and said "We see you morning, mione" sheepishly.

Without answering, they completely escaped from her. She bewildered for a while, trying to percieve what she heard a second ago. There was a promise. She rushed to the dorm.

And the score of the day was Hermione1- Luna 1...


	2. Chess King finds a new rival

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"What?" Harry asked Ron staring at him in amusement.

"Did she want to play chess with you?" he asked as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yah, that's what she said," Ron murmured under his breath.

The next morning, Ron and Harry were at the table, havingbreakfast. Surprisingly, Hermione hadn't come yet, but they didn't notice her absence. Because Ron was telling Harry feverly what Luna asked him last night.

"And what did you say?" asked Harry,laughing hysterically.

"Oh, well.. I said all right!" said Ron, all blushed.

"All right?"Harry repeated. "That does make sense," he grinned meanly of him.

Ron didn't mind and kept eating his breakfast, nervously.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder."You know what, I think she likes you, mate," he stated, trying to be serious but he could't help and burst into laughter.

Ron glared him dangerously and "shut up, Harry, it's not funny," he said, rolling his eyes.

He knew that, of course. He had noticed that before... since their fifth year, Luna was interested him, differently. But he hadn't considered him as a 'girl' she was just a friend of Ginny. But now, things were changing and he had been studying her deeply. She was a bit weird maybe but she was really beautiful. And she was the first girl who really interested with him. And that made him felt important.

While Ron was thinking of her, Harrywarned seriously, "best not to mention that fact to Hermione..."

"What fact?"

They jerked withthe voice. Suddenly Hermione appeared behind them. They shocked for a moment. Ron's mouth dropped open.

She raised her eyebrows, expectantly.

Harry broke the silence and "good morning, Hermione! Now I remember, I should have seen Seamus," he said before rushing out the Great Hall. Ron sent him a you-are-dead look as he glanced back to them with a grin on his face.

But there was no escape from Hermione. He knew how stubborn she was. She locked her eyes at him as she took her usual seat. Ron clearad his throat and "err, Harry and I were talking about what Luna asked me last night," he murmured,avoiding his eyes from hers. He felt terribly blushed himself.

Suddenly Hermione felt sick. However she tried to look less cared.

"What did she ask?" she asked nervously.

"Just a chess game with me," Ron mumbled. Now, he was deeply red, looking down at his plate of eggs.

Hermione kept asking. "And you said what?"

"Oh, well... I accepted!" he blurted out, acting like that was too normal. That was a real torture for him. He wanted to finish this conservation but no way...

"Ron, you can't..." Hermione felt her temper raising.

"Why not?" he asked sharply. He was looking at her with a suspicius look on his face. "Just a simple game" he explained.

It was her time to be blushed. She thought some excuses but couldn't find properly. "Ron... she is Luna" she said with a smirk on her face. "She is just not normal," she muttered.

"And I don't like her," she added quickly.

Ron stood up and said "oh please, Hermione! Just take it easy, would you? I know you don't like her. I don't understand that's why. You are right she is a bit weird maybe but..." he paused for a moment and then said "she is rather nice, indeed!"

Heregretted what he said but it was too late... He walked to the class immediately, leaving her behind in the Great Hall.

"That's great!" Hermione mumbled under her breath. She felt sick. "Is there any probability that he fancies Luna?" she thought mentally. But that was impossible. She was just stupid- wicked- Luna. "Oh, god," she hissed. "I am going to lose him!" She didn't touch her breakfast and made her way to the class.

The day passed quickly. Ron and Hermione didn't tell a word each other. Sometimes Harry attempted to bring them together but they just ignored him. It was unbearable when they got cross with each other. So, Harry gave up. They could talk, later.

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would pass her day, studying in the library, but that day, her head was full enough to think about her homeworks. Before dinner, she went to look for Ginny to learn if she knows something about this stupid chess game. She found her in the common room. But she wasn't alone. But she walked over her, decided.

"Ginny" she called.

"yes, Hermione?"Ginny responded looking at her curiously.

"I wanna talk about something with you!" she exclaimed.

"Sure," Ginny said, looking interested.

"Can we talk inprivate?" she stated.

"All right," Ginny said as she stood up from her seat. They found an uncrowded place in the common room. Ginny seemed worried as she glancing at Hermione, nervously.

"Hermione, there isn't something wrong, is there?" she asked curiously.

" No, no," Hermione answered quickly.

" I just wanna ask you if you know," she paused for a moment. "Ron is playing chess with Luna tonight!" sheblurted out abruptly,trying to hide the pain in her voice.

Ginny let out a little giggle.

"Hermione... is this the big matter?" she asked bewildered.

"um, yes... no!" She didn't know what to say. Of course it was a matter.

"Why do you care so much? It is just a simple game, indeed!" Ginny said and smirked meanly of her.

" I know what does a game mean Ginny! You perfectly know that is not a game at all. We mention about Luna, here!" she said coldly.

"Honestly, Hermione..." started Ginny. "As you know, we all realise that Luna fancies with Ron!" she confessed.

"I know," Hermione said softly trying to change her upset mood.

Ginny regretted saying the truth as she saw the pain on her face. She thought something to cheer her up.

"But Ron finds her wicked, you know," she said hopelessly, knowing Hermione was't convinced.

"Anyway, Ginny," Hermione sighed heavily,as she noticedGinny was trying to make her smile.

"See you at dinner," she said sweetly.

"All right," Ginny said, giving her a half-smile.

Hermione walked down the steps towards Great Hall for dinner wondering why on earth she mentioned about the game to Ginny. She felt irritated. She thought that she had to cancel this game but how?

How could she do that?


	3. let the game begin!

Diclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

we play the l_ove_ as a game

we both take part

this a dangerous game we don't know

think, we are still children

we smile when we say love

or we hide something?

* * *

They were at the table in the Great Hall, having dinner. There was a tense air around. Ron felt very uncomfortable himself. He was under the looks both of Hermione and Luna.

He raised his head as he was taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. His eyes met with Luna's. She winked at him, making him turn slightly red, and smiled, seductively.Ron almost dropped his glass.

"Ron!" He jerked with Hermione's voice.

"Damn!" he hissed. She had seen.

"Wwhat Hermione?" he asked nervously.

"Can you pass the bread?"asked Hermioneindifferently.

Suddenly, Ron was bothered with the idea of playing chess with Luna in front of Hermione. He had to do something.

After dinner, while Harry and Ron were reaching the portrait hole Ron sighed dramatically...

"Harry, mate, You must help me!"

"For what?" Harry asked, looking at him questioningly.

"You know Harry, I can't play chess with Luna while Hermione is around. She would most likely kill us with her glares," he explained and wrinkled his forehead.

"Uh, right!" Harry chuckled.

"But, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Oh, well..." Romn murmured. "Can you occupy her until the game ends?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"But, Ron," Harry said. "How will I do that?" He looked uncomfortable.

"Well, you can ask some help for your potion homework, in the library," explained Ron.

"I don't know Ron," said Harry skeptically. "She can get suspicious about that." He seemed worried.

"Come on, Harry," Ron insisted. "She never get suspicious about our homeworks. Whatever she thinks, just take her away. You can handle it." he said, trying to convince him.

"All right, mate, I will try," Harry accepted reluctantly.

"Thanks, Harry" said Ron, with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you two telling the password or I..." Fat Lady exclaimed.

"Emphitious," They interrupted her and entered through the portrait hole.

In the mean time, Hermione was fighting with the thoughts. If she stays in the library, she knew that she won't concentrate on her homeworks. But if she goes to common room, she was sure she will get annoyed too much. She didn't know what to do.

"I can't be their spectator!" she scolded herself.

"But I can't leave him with the stupid girl, either," she hissed.

Before she went to the common room, she got some knitting for her. She had to occupy herself with something. By knitting, she could easily watch them while they were playing.

As she entered the common room, she found Harry, Ron, Ginny were sitting together, in front of the fireplace. Luna hadn't descended yet, which Hermione didn't mind at all. "Maybe she gave up!" she thought mentally. And that idea raised her hopes. She smiled at all of them.

"Hello, guys," she greeted sweetly.

"Hi, 'mione'," Ron replied nervously and turned Harry with a _right-now_ look.

Harry stood up andapproached Hermionebefore she could sit her usual seat.

"Hey, Hermione," he started. Hermioneraised her eyebrow, expectantly.

"I have some trouble doing my potion homework. I tried, but I can't do it, properly," he paused for a moment. "Can you help me?" he asked with a weak smile.

Hermione stared at her best friend in disbelief. Suddenly something on her mind clicked. They were clearly avoiding her. It was planned. But she was clever enough to get this.

"You stupid gits..." she murmured under her breath. She choose to act the fool.

"Harry!" she said. "You all right?" she asked him, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"Harry assured her, rolling his eyes.

"On a friday night, you want to finish your _potion_ homework?" she asked, mocking him.

"Yes, yes, beacuse,"Harry stummered, his voice cracked slightly. He looked at Ron in helpness.Ron looked up at him then back down at his nails.

They heard Ginny gigling behind them. Obviously, she was having fun.

"You know, there is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. So, I thought, I had better finish it, from now." Harry informed her.

Hermione touched his forehead. "You don't have heat, do you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry protested. "I want just a favour. Now, will you help me?" he asked, impatiently.

"Come on, mione!" Ron interrupted. "Why don't you just help him. You always do..." he blurted out.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and sent him a death glare. "All right!" she seemed accepted. She took a deep breath.

"I will go and get my homework for you to _copy_ it," she said with a smirk on her face before she turned around and rushed out of the common room.

She left them shocked behind.

"Thank you, mate!" Ron growled him.

"I tried," Harry snapped back.

"I can't believe that,"Ron shook his head in disbelief. " She let you copy it!"

"Well that was just bloody strange," Harry commented. "But now, I have to do homework on a Saturday night,"he said bitterly.

Ginny couldn't help anymore and burst into laughter.

"Shut it!" the boys yelled at her.

"But that was a good try," she said sarcastically.

"What I am gonna to do now?" Ron asked them curiously.

"Don't know! I am gonno to do homework," Harry answered. He seemed annoyed a lot.

"Come on, Ron," Ginny protested, smiling slightly.

"Why does she bother you? She won't bite you," she stated sarcastically.

"Oh, you're telling me..." Ron muttered under his breath.

A few minutes later, Hermione came back with a 30 inches of parchment in her lap.

They stayed shocked for a while.

"Hermione, what is that?" Harry asked. His eyes widened.

"Oh, well..." murmured Hermione,holding a smirk."I did a good job. Just a bit long. You're lucky Harry."

She winked athim, trying to hide the joy in her voice. She thrusted them into his hands. Harry groaned. He was obviously in a very bad mood. He seemed he had just been slapped.

But that was enough. They all burst into laughter as they saw the pain on his face.

"Thank you, Hermione, You saved a life!" he said sadly.

"You're welcome Harry," Hermione said back.

Harry went to the library, reluctantly. Hermione looked at Ron. He seemed to be unpleasent. She just ignored him. He was waiting for Luna. She knew that. She had ruined their plan.

The chess board was ready. Hermione sat down roughly beside Ginny. She was reading some magazin. Ron was looking at his watch, nervously. Hermione started having kittens, looking at the door from time to time.

As she began to believe that Luna gave up, The portrait hole swung open and she appeared.


	4. Don't force your chance!

Disclaimer : Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

"Hello, guys!" Luna greeted them as she entered the common room. Everybody replied her, kindly. Except Hermione. She ignored her. But Luna didn't seem to mind her. She turned to Ron, smiling.

"Sorry, Ronald, I am late," she said,cursing her lips. "Shall we start?" she asked, blinking her eyes.

"Oh, sure," Ron answered her, blushing slightly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione could see why she was late. Because she had done something to herself. She had brushed her hair, differently. She had put on some make up. Also, she had dressed carefully. And that made sense. These changes were just for Ron. She wanted to impress him. Was she succesfull? Hermione was sure as she saw him turning deeply pink.

They sat down at the table. They set up their pieces and began. Hermione could see Ron directly, because he was exactly opposite of her. But she wasn't be able to see Luna's face. She could see her back. They were a bit far, Hermione worried that she would't hear what they talked about. But she didn't change her position.

As they began to play, Hermione forgot about having kittens and started towatch them carefully. But suddenly she remembered that she was't alone. Ginny was there, too. Shegazed at her out of the corner of her eyes, luckily she was buried into her magazin. Hermione took an ease breath.

She went on watching the couple. Ron looked he was concentrated on the game.They were muttering something. Hermione tried to overhear but she couldn't. She got annoyed. Luna whispered something which made Ron blushed. He ran his hand through his hair. Hermione could't help but rolled her eyes. She was obviously flirting with him. Hermione tried to pay her attention to her knittings but no way. When she looked at them again, she witnessed that Luna was constantly touching his hand. As she stared them in disbelief, she saw Ron caught her gaze. He looked uncomfortable. She nervously looked away.

Now, she wasn't thinking clearly. She didn't know what to do. She bit her lip, trying to beat out the image. When she felt getting a little wet around the eyes, she decided to go to herdorm. She wasn't be able to stand watching them, anymore. She stood up, instantly, and gathered her knittings and rushed out the common room without looking back.

She heard Ginny calling her behind her but she ignored because she didn't want to show her pain to her and didn't want to explain. As she entered the dorm, she threw herself to her bed and let the tears fall down. "Tomorrow" she hissed. "You'll have to give me an explanation, Ronald Weasley," shesaid under her breath.Then she fell asleep with the tears on her face.

Next morning, the sunshines wake her up, early. She was surprised by the weather of such an october day. It was Saturday, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. "what a lovely day," she thought herself. She smiled slightly. But suddenly she remembered what happened last night. Her smile fell. She got up hurriedly, got showered quickly and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She found Harry, Ron and Ginny at the table having breakfast.

"Good morning!" she said smiling slightly. She didn't want to show them her last night' disappointment.

"Good morning Hermione," they greeted her back.

"Hermione.," Giny said abruptly. "Why did you leave the common room without informing me. I called you behind but you didn't even look back."She raised her eyebrows, chancing her tone to curiousity.

"Didn't I ?" Hermione replied, blushing. Her eyes met with Ron. Heavoided his eyes and turned to his plate.

"I wasvery tired and I wanted to sleep as soon as possible," she stuttured without looking at her face.

"What about you, Harry?" she turned to Harry, changing the subject. "Did you finish your potion homework?" she asked him with a smirk.

Ginny was still staring at her. She didn't look convinced. Hermione ignored.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "I won't forget your favour," he added bitterly.

They finished their breakfast in silence. Ron and Hermione stole some glances but didn't say a word to each other. Finally Ginny stood up and "I will meet with Dean, see you at Hogsmeade," she said and exited the great hall.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go, too!" Hermione suggested eagerly.

"Yes, we will go and get ready. I will meet you at the entrance hall!" Harry said in hurry and walked away with Ron.

They left her bewildered. "Harry!" she shouted at him. "What does it mean I will meet you?" she asked but in vain. They had exited without answering her.

"What about Ron?" Hermione mumbled herself.


	5. Where are you?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Look at the apple of my eyes_

_You will see a young boy_

_Look carefully, you know the boy_

There, I love that boy

_The boy who lives in the apple of my eyes_

Fifteen minutes later, Harry met with Hermione in the Entrance hall. She had a stern look on her face, so Harry couldn't know how to change that. Along the way, he tried to make her laugh and mention about different subject but that was useless. She barely didn't say a word to him. As they approached the Hogsmeade she finally blurted out:

"so they are dating, aren't they?" asked in an innocent curiosity.

Her tone was a bit sorrowful. Harry felt uncomfortable. They stood in a tense silence for a couple of minutes. He knew that she was gonna ask him but he wasn't the one who had to explain that.

"what? Who do you mention about?" he asked breaking his eye contact with her.

"come on, Harry! Don't play the fool!" she protested with a smirk.

"hey, do you mean Ron and Luna? What gave you that idea?" he asked in disbelief.

"Harry! When a boy and a girl go to Hogsmeade 'together' that means a lot in Hogwarts..." she explained sarcastically.

"but we are going together and we are not..." he tried to point.

"we don't speak of that!" she interrupted.

"You know well. Why do you hiding it from me? What happened to being best friends?" she looked taken aback.

"look Hermione!" he exclaimed siriously. "there is nothing that we hide from you! Yes, they are together right now, but it doesn't mean that they're dating! And I am sure about it!" he assured her.

"Luna, indeed!" he went on telling. "she really likes Ron! We can't deny it. You know it, perfectly." He looked her eyes and could see the pain on her face.

"yes I noticed that!" she sighed dramatically. "he seems enjoyed with her interest!" she added nervously.

"yes, maybe!" Harry answered. "but all I know is that he doesn't like her back. He just wants to feel special himself. You know what does it mean for him. but I don't know what happens in the next." he said knowingly.

"yes, I see" she nodded in agreement. "I just thought that you hide something from me, that was all I worry about!" she tried to assure him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"are you sure? It just didn't sound like that!" he chuckled sarcastically.

"oh, yes.. sure!" she leaned over and punched him in the arm playfully.

"what about having butterbeers?" he offered her changing the subject.

"sounds good to me!" she answered him smiling brightly.

"let's go then!" he smiled back sempatheticly and offered his arm to her.

On the return way to Hogwarts, Hermione was feeling better in spite of Ron' absence. At least she knew that they weren't dating. And she knew that what Harry said were right. She gave up thinking about them. 'Harry' she thought. Such a good friend he was. He had noticed her feelings but didn't ask something about it.

That night, Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fire,and reading, alone! After a Hogsmade day, Harry choose to play chess with Seamus and Ginny was together with Dean. She was all alone and peaceful. After chatting with Harry, she was now feeling better herself.

But Ron still wasn't around.....

She wanted to ignore thinking him and go to the bed early. But she couldn't. Half of her wanted to go to bed and sleep, but half of her wanted to wait him. She was having a frustrating time in fighting with thoughts. Suddenly, she felt she missed him much.... there was such a sorrow in her heart. She watched the fire for minutes, unconsciously... she even wasn't sure enough if he would come to the common room.

While she was dealing with her feelings, all her thoughts were swept away when he appeared in front of her. She jerked with his sharp but cordial voice.

"shouldn't you be in your bed?"

she got excited, foolishly. Then, she noticed that everybody had gone to their dorms long before. It was pretty late. She answered him without looking his eyes directement.

"what concern is that of yours??"

he didn't answer but smiled sweetly and sat roughly beside of her. He was very close to her body. Her cheeks blushed a pale of pink. They stayed in silence for couples of minutes.He was insistly staring at her.

"Is there a particular reasan that you are sittting in here,all alone, at this time of the night?"

he asked skeptically.

"It is practically reading Ron!!" she answered knowingly. "and I don't mind being myself!" she added coldly.

"all right!" he said sheepishly.

Hermione didn't say another word. But when they went silence again she could't bear anymore. She stood up and said:

"Good night!" calmly.

But before she walked to the girls' staircase he grabbed her arm gently.

"won't you ask me where I was?" he looked at her questioningly.

She surprised by his question. Of course she wanted to ask. She wanted to know,crazily. But she prevented herself. She had been ridiculous enough. She choose to look less cared. She turned around herself and first looked at his hand, which was on her arm, then looked his eyes.

"Ron! I know where you were. You were with Luna. I am sorry for my behaviour towards Luna! I treated like a child. Of course you have right to be with her. I was just so selfish.This is your own business. I don't care about her. That is not a big deal for me. I am sorry again...!" she explained nervously.

That was a lie. That was a big lie. Of course she cared a lot. And it was still important for her.But she didn't say another word. And she couldn't wait his answer. She said nothing else but turned around and headed to dorm with tears streaming down her face.

Ron was left open mouthed. And he said to nobody but to himself:

"But I don't care her, either!"

A/N: is there anyone who reads this? It would be very nice if I find someone who reads this. You know what I mean. I just wonder if it is good or not? Just drop a couple of word. Waiting... : )


	6. it's almost not a secret!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: I want to thank you to my lovely reviewer Goodgirl13. It is nice to know, at least there is someone who likes my story and appreciate. ( cries... sniff, sniff) I hope you like this chapter,too. I would like to know if so. And Hermione2Ron I don't know if you still read my story but if you do, I thank you for your rewiew too. And also, my lately reviwer csagun36! I am happy you found my story and read.. please keep reading my lovely reviewers... I need some courage to write more... :)

The next week, Hermione and Ron barely spoke to each other since the Hogsmeade day. Hermione was sure now, Ron was dating with Luna. she passed her time in the library, studying the exams for only not to see them together.

But she was wrong.

They weren't dating. Whole week Ron tried to explain her. Several times he had tried to talk to her, but she didn't get this. She ignored him, exclaiming she didn't care. When he approched her, she always found something to busy herself. She was excusing her examinations. So, Ron fed up with explaining and gave up.

That day, she had chosen to study transfiguration in the library alone, instead of hanging out with Ron and Harry. They were practising quidditch outside with their team-mates. When they were exhausted, they sat on the grounds of the pitch to rest, and started talking about Hermione and her lately behoviur towards them.

"she hates me, mate!" Ron exclaimed sadly, staring down at his shoes. "she believes that I date with Luna" added painfully.

"she doesn't hate you Ron, she hates Luna!" Harry explained knowingly. "and you know,she has right to think so... you and Luna seemed like a couple and not just Hermione everybody thought that you..."

"come on, mate!" Ron interrupted, his ears burning. "we hang out for only two days. And you know that I never said that we're dating. I accept, I was confused for a while, but now, I am pretty sure that I don't feel something special for Luna." he confessed cordialy.

Harry knew he was honest. He was sure from the beginning that they would never date. Because he knew Ron couldn't dare to lose Hermione. He was regretful. Harry could see the pain on his face. Even if he didn't accept, Ron had a strong feeling for Hermione more than friendship. Harry was aware, everybody was aware, even Hermione was aware but Ron was just so crowd to accept this. Harry felt that he had to do something to help his friend.

"don't worry mate! She will understand it eventually!" he said giving courage. He stood up.

"why don't we offer her to visit Hagrid? You know there has been a lot of time since our last visit! She must have finished her homeworks. Or, I hope so! Let's get shower then find her." he asked Ron enthusiastically, as he gathered his broom and his stuff.

"good idea!" Ron smiled brightly. "I hope she comes. But I don't ask, you ask..." he stated quickly.

"all right, mate!" Harry chuckled as he heard the fear in his voice.

As they headed back into the castle, Harry could't help but gave him a little hint.

"I really wonder, Ron!" he started. "is there another reason that you don't date with Luna?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Ron stared blankly at Harry. "wha.. what point you're trying to make?" he asked looking at him inquisitivly.

"That's enough. He still plays the fool. He must say it to me, at least." Harry thought.

"maybe there is another girl, Ron!" he said playfully raised an eyebrow, acting that was too normal.

"hey, wha.. what? Who do you mention about? Spell it out!" Ron asked in particular in a panic, impatiently,feeling his face heat up.

"I mention about a certain girl whose name is HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" Harry blurted out shouting the name loudly.

Definitely, Ron wasn't expecting that. He shocked for a while.He stepped back in surprise and looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time.

Harry had done it. He had pushed the button. He took the reaction that he waited. That was a -how do you know- look. He watched him in a sort of amusement. He started to laugh hysterically as he saw the confused face.

"Hello!?" he said giving a small wave in front of his face. "you all right?" asked him grinning

wildy.

Ron came to himself after seeing Harry' amused face. He looked bad-tempered and his eyes were getting wider. Harry hesitated for a while then decided to run to the castle without looking back to him.

"Run HARRY JAMES POTTER! You'd better avoid yourself from me. Because when I find you..." Ron roared behind him. But Harry had already been off.

Ron stood there awkwardly. He was surprised at his outburst but then, felt relaxed. It was a huge burden taken off his shoulders. Despite everything, Harry had got the point and now,they both knew that he loved Hermione. He didn't get the reaction he scared. He shoved his hands in his pocket and started to whistle, cherfully. And he walked to the castle after Harry.

In the mean time, Hermione was bored studying for hours, so she decided to go to the common room, hoping not to meet with Ron and Harry. 'maybe I can find someone to chat some' she thought. She was really sick of this situation. She was about to believe that they didn't date. But she was decided to keep this sulkiness until Ron regrets annoying her much. She was a bit enjoying to make him beg to forgive himself. On the other hand, she had missed him. Her anger melted a bit.

As she stepped inside the common room, people stopped talking and raised their heads to stare at her. Then they started to whisper to each other. Hermione heard names something like Luna and Ron, as she propped herself up on the sofa. A slight pain ran through her body. Apparently, everybody thought the same thing. She mentally scolded herself thinking that was over. She sware on doing much more tortures to Ron.

Luckily for her, she had a book, so she busied herself by looking into her book to clearly avoid the curious glares. A bit later, when she raised her head to check that everything is normal again, she saw Seamus coming towards her with an awkward smile on his face...


	7. You're hopeless Ron

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_Nobody loves me..._

_It's true!_

_Not like you do..._

"Hello Hermione!" Seamus greeted her grinning wildly.

"Hi, Seamus…" she planted a very fake cheery smile on her face.

His eyes searched for something in the room oddly, and apparently satisfied, he sat down on the sofa very close to Hermione.

He stared at her differently. Hermione felt uncomfortable. Out of her eyes corner, she could see the weird expression on his face. After a couple of silent minutes, finally Seamus broke the silence.

"Where is Ron and Harry?" he asked curiously.

"They're playing quidditch, outside…" Hermione answered dismissively, without moving her head from her book.

Seamus seemed strange. He was trying to ask something else. He didn't take his eyes off her. Hermione suspected. She felt uncomfortable, her ears slightly burning. She regretted and mentally slapped herself for coming to the common room instead of studying in the library.

Seamus cleared his throat. He finally blurted out what was on his mind.

"Don't get me wrong, Hermione! But I was wondering…" he paused for a moment and shot a doubtful look to her. "Why don't you speak with the boys?" he asked impatiently, his eyes twinkling.

"Is the matter Luna and Ron? I mean, you know. They're dating. Maybe there is a problem about that." He said more than asked with a lopsided smile. He looked at her expectantly for confirmation.

Hermione shot him a dangerous look. This really took her surprise. 'How dare he could bring that up?' she thought. Why on earth, everybody was mentioning about that stupid girl. She very much wanted to ask him to mind his own business. But she didn't. She pasted a very fake smile and turned to gaze at him.

"Don't be silly, Seamus!" she laughed nervously. She had no intention to show her disappointment. "Of course, there is no problem. I am just very busy nowadays. You know lots of homework and examinations." She explained, her voice shaking slightly.

"And they're not dating, for your information!" she added breaking the eye contact with him.

She surprised at her own exclamation. She even wasn't sure if that was true or not. She felt very uncomfortable herself. She scolded Ron mentally for causing those silly rumours.

Seamus seemed offended a bit. His smile fell. Hermione couldn't understand that's why. She puzzled by his sudden change. Obviously he was expecting a different story. Whatever, Hermione could never tell him about her real feelings.

"Oh, really?" he chuckled nervously. "I was told so, sorry!" he stated and changed the subject quickly.

"Speaking of the homework, Hermione!" he started before she stood up. She was preparing to escape as quickly as possible.

"I am having a frustrating time in doing my potion homework. Would you please help me some in the library?" he asked earning a weird stare from Hermione.

Hermione stood bewildered. She definitely wasn't expecting like that an offer. She had a feeling that wasn't a homework subject matter… because she knew Seamus very well. There had to be something else.

"Already?" she asked in a sort of disbelief.

"Yeah!" he replied immediately.

Hermione wasn't in the mood to tutor someone, after what had happened in the common room. She thought some excuses to turn him down but she couldn't find any. Before she answered, Seamus stood up.

"Can't it wait until…" she attempted to pass it over lightly. But then, they heard the acquaintance voices of Ron and Harry, coming from the stairs.

Hermione stood frozen. She felt her heart flutter. She looked at Seamus, he was grinning, awkwardly. 'Oh my god!' she hissed. She was with Seamus in the common room together, very close to each other, and her face was completely red. In addition, he had a disgusting smile on his face. She felt very uncomfortable.

As the boys stepped inside, they saw the couple immediately and approached, enthusiastically.

"Hello guys, what's up?" Harry asked them sweetly.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione answered without knowing what to do. She couldn't help the horrified expression on her face; she brushed her hair behind her ear. She tried not to look at Ron in the eye.

But Ron felt the tense in the air. He looked at them, sceptically. He knew Hermione very well, she seemed, stretched. There was something wrong with her. He shot Seamus a doubtful look.

He was grinning.

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry started. "Thanks god, you gave up studying. Go and get ready. We're going to visit Hagrid. We haven't visited him for a long time, you know. He might have something to tell us." He offered.

She gulped for an air. She did want to go with them but she remembered Seamus. They stole glances. Hermione couldn't know what to say. She didn't need to wait much because Seamus answered him in her place.

"Oh Harry, she promised me to help with my potion homework" Seamus said with a meaningful smirk on his face.

Harry and Ron stood there, totally dumbfounded. They looked at Seamus, confused then they focused their eyes on Hermione, waiting for an explanation.

Hermione felt weak in the knees. She very much wanted to go and be together Ron and Harry. But then remembered the people and what they had said in the common room, she decided to confirm him.

"Yes, he is right. I will help him." She explained shortly.

Now, Ron looked bad tempered.

"You don't need to finish it, right now Seamus." He blurted out. " I am sure you can wait. Or you can find someone else to help you!" he said in an exasperated manner. " Hermione wants to come with us, don't you Hermione?" he said raising an eyebrow seriously.

Hermione looked at him. His expression was priceless. 'He had hurt me and now, it's my turn!" she thought privately herself.

"Say hello to Hagrid from me!" she said refusing to look at Ron. " I can visit him, later!" she pointed.

Ron looked at Harry, his eyes pleading for help.

"Come on, Hermione please." Harry tried to convince her ignoring Seamus.

"She doesn't want to come!" Seamus said raising his voice.

Now, Ron was absolutely fuming. He took a step to approach Seamus. Seamus stepped back in awe.

"I don't remember asking your bloody idea!" he growled exasperatedly.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. She was terrified. What was he trying to do? Her heart was starting to speed up. She looked at Harry in helpless.

"Ok guys, quit shouting. We're being late Ron. Let's go…" Harry grabbed Ron's arm in a desperate attempt to prevent a row. But Ron had no intention to leave Hermione with him.

He kept looking Seamus furiously.

"To tell the truth Ron… I don't care you. Just accept it, and leave us!" Seamus shouted forcing the edges.

All the people in the common room now stood up and approached to see what was going on there. They surrounded them immediately. They kept their breath and waited.

"You wanted!" Ron hissed and then took his wand out from his pocket and directed to Seamus.

Seamus' eyes widened worriedly. Hermione saw him and threw herself between them.

"Stop this nonsense Ron! You're being ridiculous!" she yelled at him shivering slightly.

"Don't interfere Hermione!" he said pushing her aside.

In the meantime, Seamus had gotten his own wand. For some reason, he was willing to fight with Ron.

"This is my choice Ron. And don't dare to judge my choices. I accepted to study with him and you're trying to hinder it, why?" she yelled him looking directly in his eyes.

"This is not about you Hermione. Please go away." He roared, his ears burning.

"Okay. There you are again Ronald Weasley! We can't expect you to be kind and thoughtful.

Can we? Do you know how to respect? I am so sick of this. All the time you attack like a… like a …" she blurted out getting a little wet around the eyes, her hands on her hips.

Hermione couldn't finish her statement; she could see the pain written on his face. She regretted saying this. She wasn't content now, not one bit.

Ron locked his eyes to her. He couldn't believe that she thought so. His heart fell.

"If you don't want to see Hermione, you don't even wait here… go!" he said furiously.

"You're hopeless Ron!" she said before she stormed up to the girls dorms with the tears streaming down her face.

The rest remained silent when she went out. Ron looked at Seamus. He had still his irritating smile on his face. Ron was determined to punish him. They directed their wands to each other, ignoring Harry and the other.

"Please Ron! It doesn't worth to fight!" Harry requested Ron and tried to hold him back. But it was a waste of time. He was fuming. Obviously, there was going to be something bad.

But suddenly, they heard the door that led into common room swept open; saw Mc Gonogall coming towards them. Probably somebody had informed her. She looked sternly of Ron, then Seamus.

"What's going on here?" she asked exasperatedly, with a disapproving look.

They remained silent. Ron stared down at his shoes, tucking his wand into his pocket.

"I want you two in my office, right now!" Mc Gonogall exclaimed with a dangerous look and headed to the stairs with Ron and Seamus behind her.

As they excited the common room, people started whispering and gossiping. They were sure that they were doomed. Harry threw himself into a sofa. He was confused. He couldn't understand how the incident changed into a fight. He blamed himself for offering to visit Hagrid. Hermione was still angry; he could see that. What about Seamus? What was wrong with him? Harry sighed heavily. He worried about Ron. He wondered how to correct his mistake. Hermione would definitely refuse to speak with Ron, after what had happened. But Harry could understand his behaviour. He was jealous. He was jealous very much. How could he react else? He hoped Mc Gonagall wouldn't give him much punishment. He thought something to melt Hermione' anger. He could find nothing. They needed time.

In the meantime, Ron and Seamus entered the office behind Mc Gonogall. They choose to remain silent and waited her to finish her speech. Otherwise, they could have been more punished.

"Why on earth, you pretended to fight in the middle of your common room? How dare you?" asked them her eyes getting wider and wider.

They remained silent.

"You're in seventh grade, you can't behave how you want! You should be an example to the first years and others. If you fight with your colleagues, what do other houses think about us? Huh? Explain, what's the big matter?" she roared at them shaking her head.

They choose to remain silent.

"All right! Two weeks detentions… But if I ever see you even talking aloud, you will have to pay it in a different way. Understood? Go now!" she dismissed them.

Ron exited the office without looking back. He felt sorry. He went outside. He didn't want to go back to the common room.

He wandered some and then he sat below a huge tree down by the lake. He felt sorry. He wasn't sorry for the detentions. He wasn't sorry for the fight. He was sorry for Hermione.

He had done the wrong thing again. She didn't appreciate him again. He remembered what she had said; 'you're hopeless Ron!' did she really think so about him?

Ron believed that he would never change her ideas about him. She doesn't love him. That was obvious. She even hates him. He squeezed his head between his hands. He cursed for being such a prat. He couldn't help but tears fell down from the cheeks.

And then he begged, mentally. "Please Hermione don't hate me…"

AN: Hey people. I don't know if you read this! I like this chapter and I hope you like, too. And if you like, surely, please make me know. Thank you! :)


	8. An Astonishing Decision

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Ron sat there without moving for hours. He thought about what had happened and he thought a reasonable raison for what he had done. He found nothing as a raison. Except someone; Hermione….

Seven years. For seven years he had been feeling the same thing. He was always with her. He teased her, he defended her, he encouraged her, he helped her, he was proud of her, he comforted her. And everything…But more than ever he loved her…

And now, after long seven years, things were going bad to worse. She was very angry. Maybe, she hated him. They had to be apart. How was a fate, it was? They didn't deserve to be cross. They just knew each other too well. He was sure that he wouldn't dare a life without her. And he was sure that nobody could take her away from him. Especially not that stupid plain Seamus Finnigan.

It started to drizzle and he shivered slightly. He was cold a bit. He got up where he sat and headed to the castle. He was determined to do something but he had no idea. It was getting late and he realised that he missed the dinner. But for some raison he wasn't hungry.

He went to the common room directly and prayed for Hermione wasn't there. As he entered he found Harry sitting in front of the fireplace and reading something. Ron was pleased that he was alone. He propped himself up on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked him looking bad-tempered.

"I wanted to be alone! All right?" Ron answered sharply.

"I worried about you! You ran away and Hermione locked herself in the dorm. And I am fed up with you. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so stupid? That's enough…"

He looked angry and Ron knew that he had every right to be angry. He was his best friend and he always found himself between their fights.

"I am going to tell her, mate!" Ron whispered silently looking directly into his eyes.

Harry couldn't believe what he heard but understood what he mentioned. He waited for him to deny but Ron didn't.

"Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief but he didn't need to ask this because he knew his best friend and he was sure.

"Yeah!" Ron said determined.

They sat there silently for moments. They both knew that it wasn't going to be normal again. They both didn't know what was going to happen. Something was clear. It was time.

In the mean time, Hermione was sitting in her bed, thinking deeply. Her eyes were red for crying for hours. She was thinking about the events that she witnessed. Everything seemed nonsense. She could find no reason to Ron for fighting for her. Except… He wasn't in love with her. It was obvious. But why he cared her too much? Why? There was no answer. Hermione thought that, it has to come to an end. And suddenly she found a solution. That plan hurted her a bit but she has no patience, anymore.

"Tomorrow…" she hissed, sobbing silently. " I will start living my own life." She swore.

Next morning, Ron and Harry headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron' eyes were red, for thinking profoundly previous night. He thought and decided. He was going to tell her. There was no escape. Meanwhile, Harry was worried. He wanted the best for his two best friends. He wanted them to be happy. Because he was the only witness their love.

When they reached to the Great Hall, they saw Hermione hadn't descended yet. They shot a doubtful look to each other, as they were sitting their usual places. Ron was hungry but he couldn't eat, somehow. The butterflies in his stomach didn't let him to eat. While he was trying to swallow his toast, he saw Hermione coming towards to them.

"Good morning!" she said to the buys with a weird expression, yawning slightly. She sat her usual place, opposite of Ron.

Ron searched her face cautiously. She seemed calm. Ron heaved a sigh of relief. He looked at Harry; he smiled at him, encouragely. He cleared his throat.

"Well... Hermione!" he began, his voice was shaking a bit.

Hermione looked at him senselessly.

"I want to say that I am sorry about last night. I lost my control. I shouldn't have dare to…" Hermione cut him off before he finished his explanation.

"Why, Ron?" she asked unexpectedly. "Why do you care so much?" she retorted.

Ron gulped for air, brushing slightly. He was confused. He wasn't expecting this question.

Hermione stared at him expectantly. She wasn't expecting him to say something. She just wanted to see him speechless. And she saw him like she expected. A slight pain ran through her heart.

"Please Ron!" she pleaded, her eyes getting wetter. "Mind your own business!" she said before rushing out of the Great Hall. She hadn't touched her breakfast.

Ron and Harry sat there awkwardly. They looked puzzled. But Harry got himself quickly and said Ron to catch her immediately. Ron nodded and ran after Hermione.

He saw her walking briskly off down the coridor.

"Hermione, wait!" He called after her, aloud.

Hermione heard him and glanced over her shoulder. She slowed down but kept walking. Ron stopped her, grabbing her arm gently. He leaned againts the wall, pulling her aside. His body was close enough to her body. She felt her heart flatter.

"Why did you run away?" Ron asked out of the breath, forcing her to look up at him.

"I didn't. I have to catch the lesson!" she said absently.

"We need to talk!" he raised an eyebrow seriously.

"About what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Ron saw her expression soften for an instant.

"It's important Hermione, please! After the last lesson, I will wait you near the lake. All right?" he asked his eyes pleading.

"No, I can't!" Hermione stated quickly. She tried to avoid her face, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Why not?" Ron asked looking at him inquisitively. He gave a dark look.

" Because…" Hermione stuttered, feeling her face heat up.

"Because I promised someone else!" she said quickly, battling with herself not to look Ron in the eyes.

"You did what?" he blurted out a bit too loudly, earning weird stares from the people in corridor.

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione scolded."You heard me!" She said, nervously.

"You promised who?" Ron asked sounding mad. His eyes settled on Hermione.

"Seamus Finnigan!" Hermione said, nonchalantly. "And I've started dating him, for your information!" she explained her astonishing decision, her voice shaking slightly.

She pushed him coarsely and made her way to the Transfiguration class, tears stinging behind her eyes. She wasn't regretful, not one bit.

Ron stood there totally dumbfounded. "Bloody hell!" he said under his breath and prayed for this not to be true.

* * *

AN: I was about to forget my first fan fiction. But last day, I promised myself to finish it.Even if nobody reads it:( Anyway, I always like the idea that they confess their love to each other near the lake. That would be bloody romantic! Everything for R/H love! 


	9. Pathetic!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**AN:** Hello people... I want to thank you who read and review my story. 

To BuckNC : I know, I really need a beta: ) but I just don't know how to get one! Do you have any idea?

To GoodGirl13: Hey, you're still there! That's great…

To Celi: you like my story? Thank you…

_

* * *

_

_Don't go;_

_Leaving me with the tears in my eyes…_

_Don't go;_

_Saying me goodbye…_

Don't go;

_Without asking your heart…_

* * *

If three weeks ago, someone had told Hermione that she would date Seamus Finnigan, she would said them that they're crazy. However, unfortunately everything was real, everything was so true. She had a boyfriend and it wasn't Ronald Weasley. 

After five minutes she entered the classroom, Harry came to the class alone with a smug look on his face. Hermione realised that Ron told him the story. She wondered where Ron was. She wanted to ask Harry where Ron was but he didn't look up at her. Whole lesson, Harry purposely avoided his face.

After the lesson, Harry headed to the door immediatedly.

"Harry wait…" Hermione called.

"What Hermione?" he said in a exasperated manner.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked impatiently, her hands on her hips.

"I have to find Ron, all right?" he explained, looking at her strangely.

"Where is he? Why didn't he come to the lesson?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"When I found him in the corridor, he was fuming, for some reason. And I don't know where is he now, if you let me, I will go and find him! Why don't you concern with your _boyfriend_?" he said, emphasising the last word.

" Hah, I knew that was about Seamus. Ron told you, didn't he? What's wrong with that? Why don't you just accept it? It's normal for Ron to act like this but what about you? You're siding with him?" she finished out of breath.

Harry wanted to say something but he didn't. He remained silent.

"Don't you want me to be happy?" She added getting a little wet around the eyes.

"Are you happy Hermione?" Harry asked slyly, narrowing his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked confused.

"Look! You even don't know if you're happy or not!"Harry said indignantly.

"How can you know that?" she asked, crossly.

Hary didn't need to respond. "Don't play with fire, Hermione!" he hissed warningly and walked away, turning on his heel.

Hermione stood frozen. A slight pain ran through her heart. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'You're going to accept it, whether you like it or not!' she hissed under her breath. She went back to the classroom to gather her books.

After the potion lesson, she went directly to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron didn't come to lunch. 'That's fine by me!' Hermione sighed. But deep down, she worried about them. Concern was evident on her features. She started eating her lunch, nervously. When she was lost entirely in thoughts, she jerked by the thrilled voice of Ginny.

"Is that true, Hermione?" She was looking directly at her for confirmation.

Hermione sighed audibly, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Ginny! Whatever you heard, that's right!" she answered sharply.

"But why?" she asked looking at her incredulously.

"Why? What kind of a question is that?" she snapped. Her eyes grew in awe.

"Erm.. I… I thought that you love…!" Ginny tried to explain but Hermione cut her off.

"Don't dare insult my choice, Ginny!" she looked sternly at her. Her tone was a bit harsh.

"I am seventeen years old and I have every right to make a boyfriend, like you do!" she exclaimed, feeling her face heat up.

Ginny shocked at her outburst. She stared blankly at her. Her cheeks blushed a pale of pink.

"Sorry, Hermione! I didn't mean that…" she stuttered resentfully before rushing out the great hall.

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione yelled behind her in a desparete attempt to catch her. But she was already disappeared.

Hermione regretted. She couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth. Mentally she slapped herself. Her mood instantly darkened. She leaned the edge of the table, covering her face with her hands.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Seamus aproached her out of the blue.

"Well, yes, I am!" Hermione said hoarsely, brushing away the tears. She stood up and collected her books to go to the class. "Let's go to the lesson!" she suggested, sending him a awkward smile.

"All right, love!" Seamus nodded, grinning wildy.

Hermione stepped back in pain as if he slapped her. But then she smiled half-heartedly, realising the fact yet again. He was her boyfriend.

When they entered the classroom, she noticed Ron and Harry were already seated. Hermione tried to keep her composure. She quickly glanced at Ron. He seemed calm but his face was pale. She felt her heart sinking. Some later, her gaze met with Harry. She couldn't understand why he acted like that. At least she expected him to respect her decision. She sighed dramatically. 'Everything will be fine! This is better!' Hermione thought privately to herself. She sat next to Seamus, earning weird stares from her classmates. It was unbearable to breath the same air with Ron at this point in time. Whole lesson, she felt his piercing glances on her back. He didn't take his eyes off her. She tried to concentrate on her lesson, but it was impossible.

After what seemed like an eternity, professor dismissed the class. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She waited Ron to exit first thus she busied herself with her books. But Ron had already gone. She sighed disappointedly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Seamus waiting for her. It made her nervous. Her mind was screaming to get away. But she didn't.

She smiled weakly at him, gathering her senses back though inside her heart ached.

"Let's go…!" she said and not another word said they left the castle.

* * *

**AN:** Did you miss Luna? She is on the way, for your information: ) ) Unfortunately, this story is coming to an end. There is one or two chapter left, I guess. But I have already started to an another story. It's name is 'Bittersweet' Please read it as well. It's really good. But I need a beta without doubt. Is there anyone who wants to be my beta? Please be my beta: ) Review? 


	10. Finally!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Along the short stroll by the lake with Seamus, Hermione thought about nothing but Ron. She didn't listen Seamus, she didn't pay attention what he mentioned about. She thought her row with Ron earlier. She was being regretful when Seamus acted like a real boyfriend of her. He was her boyfriend indeed. However, Hermione could never imagine that way. The consequences were painful. Everything seemed to be completely going the opposite way then the direction it was suppose to be going. First, Ron was mad. ( which was sort of her aim, so not exactly a bad consequence) second, Harry was mad. (which Hermione couldn't interpret) and third she started to feel disgusted although they were only dating for a couple of hours. ( which Hermione even didn't confess to herself.)

When Seamus wanted to hold hands, Hermione found an excuse immediately claming she had a lot of homework to do. Surely, Seamus wasn't buying that act, but he seemed peaceful. She ran to the castle without looking back. She didn't bother waiting for him. Hermione cursed herself for acting like that. She had promised to live her own life. But it wasn't easy to change all of a sudden, for Merlin's sake.

Hermione predicted that Ron was in the Great Hall therefore she skip the dinner and went directly to the library to clear her mind. She decided to finish her homeworks ( that was the precise way to clean her mind) and think about a strategy to act towards boys. She wouldn't act like nothing has happened. Her only wish to stop the pain in her heart. Dating Seamus seemed the best solution. But was that true? Deep down inside she knew it wasn't.

She ran a hand over her face, staring blankly at her book. little did she know, it was about time. She stood up from her chair determinedly and went to her dormitory to change her uniform. She decided to break the ice.

It was going to be tough night, Hermione thought as she headed to the common room to find Ron and Harry. She sighed dramatically, tucking her hair behind her ear. She tried to keep her cool although she was nervous.

She swung open the door and saw instantly Ron. He was playing chess with Harry. They seemed quiet and they're smiling. The atmosphere was tranquil. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. She planted a genuine smile while approaching the couple.

"Hello, guys!" she saluted them cheerfully.

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry said also smiling. He seemed normal again, Hermione thanked God for that.

"Hi…" Ron murmured without moving his head intentionally.

Hermione creaked her teeth. It was annoying but she was sort of waiting for this attitude.

"How are things going?" she desperatedly asked them eager to open an usual chat. But they were uninterested.

"Nothing original…" Harry said with indifference. They went on playing avoiding her.

Hermione tried to be nonchalant. She was determined to talk to Ron.

"Why you didn't come to the lesson, Ron?" she said her voice cracking up. She was looking directly into his eyes.

Ron raised his head to look at her. When their eyes met, Hermione shivered slightly.

"I had to do something!" he said coldy looking straight into her eyes. Hermione didn't like his glances. They were cold and dull.

"Really? Like what?" she asked persistently. Now, Harry quitted playing and watched the couple. He was sensing a new row. He needed to interfere. But he choose a new tactic.

"He asked Luna out!" he blurted out unexpectedly.

They looked at him speechless. Hermione' eyes grew wider. If ıt was possible Ron could kill him with his glares. It was too late.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked with obvious disbelief in her voice. She prayed this not to be true. Ron avoided his eyes blushing slightly.

"Yeah…" He looked up at her, never lifting his head, and nodded.

The world began to spin violently. Hermione felt dizzy.

There was a terrible silence. Hermione didn't speak because she was about to cry. Ron busied himself with gathering. Harry carefully watched Hermione if she would do something. She seemed calm. But Harry knew she was trying her hard to keep a straight face. 'Now or never!' he thought privately to himself.

"Won't you say something?" Harry broke the silence pushing the button. He knew this would spark an argument, but he wanted to try.

They looked at him in disbelief.

"About what?" Hermione stuttered. She shot him a doubtful look.

"About Luna!" Harry challenged.

"Honestly, Harry. I don't care." She said. She gave a sarcastic laugh. That was a lie. Harry knew.

"Of course she doesn't care!" Ron shouted out of the blue. " She has a lover to be concerned." He smirked meanly of her.

"So, what? You're not making one bit of sense, Ron!" Hermione said crossly, as she rose from her chair, closing the distance between them. She gave him a threatening look.

Ron didn't bother to respond her. He let out an annoyed groan.

"I am seventeen years old and it's extremely normal to have a boyfriend!" she shouted, her hands on her hips. All colour drained away from her face.

"Who said the opposite?" Ron retorted, sarcastically. He stood a mere two inches away from her, arms crossed.

They stared at each other. Hermione opened her mouth, but Harry broke in.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry shouted, earning weird stares. All heads turned in their direction. He didn't notice the people staring at him. "Why do you do that to each other?" Harry hissed lowering his voice. His mood was darkening slightly.

"Do what?" they asked in unison, completely clueless.

Harry sighed, glancing at them, and shaking his head.

"Don't make me, Ron! Either you say, or I will…" Harry threatened him firmly. Abruptly a new voice dropped into the conversation.

"What's going on here?" "Is there a problem, Hermione?" Seamus walked in, his hands in his pockets.

Hermione was speechless. She briefly looked at Seamus and then quickly back at Ron.

"The problem is you, Seamus! Don't you notice?" Harry answered him in her place, throwing a dirty look towards him. He was doing quite a poor job of hiding his disgust.

"I didn't beg her to date me! She asked me!"he said in a deceptively calm voice, smirking slightly.and then he exited the room without looking his back. Hermione just stared, her jaw slightly open in shock. She looked ready to cry.

"You don't love him, Hermione!" Harry said seriously, behind Seamus. She filled with embarrassment. Not any excuses were going to save her now. She turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Ron, say something…" Harry pleaded, fixing his gaze at him. Harry knew they were mad at him but at that moment nothing mattered for him. All glares focused on Ron.

Hermione locked her eyes on him. Her mind was screming to get away but she stunned. She wanted to see his reaction. She gasped for air as she waited expectantly. as she swallowed forcefully receiving only inaudible mutterings.

A sick feeling got Ron at the stomach. He looked out in a panic. He stared at his feet, refusing to look at her. That was just like Ron. The way he always does.

He looked to be thinking hard to find the right words. "Erm…" was his only response.

Harry sighed loudly. Hermione released the breath that she had been holding. She shook her head with a knowing smirk on her face.

She wanted to scream it, just once. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and not another word was said, she turned around and headed to the dorm.

"Come on, go find her!" Harry said to Ron, impatiently. He looked serious. Ron stood not knowing what to do. He hesitated for a while then he ran after her.

He saw her walking briskly in the corridor. He could hear her sobbing loudly.

"Hermione, wait!" he yelled behind her. Hermione heard him without doubt. But she ignored him. Ron ran after her to catch her, finally she grabbed her on the shoulders.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she shouted sternly at him.

"I don't love Luna!" he exclaimed abruptly. He looked serious. Hermione felt her heart flutter.

"I don't need to know that!" she shrugged. Indeed, it was a lie.

"Why are you crying then?" he whispered.

"Because, Harry humiliated me!" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Do you really love Seamus?" he asked gently, lifting her hands from her face. Her eyes were terribly red. They were getting closer and closer, in the deep corner of the dark corridor.

"No…" she whispered defeatedly.

"But why did you do that Hermione?" he kept asking again, wiping the tears on her face.

"I don't know. I just…" she couldn't finish her statement.

"I was bloody jealous!" he cut in, giving her a lopsided grin. "And you knew that!" he added slyly.

Hermione weakly smiled at him. That was a dream? or Ronald Weasley, her best friend, the most stubborn, clueless, insensitive wart of the whole Hogwarts school, has just admitted that he was jealous of her! She had to prove that wasn't a dream.

"No, you weren't!" she said as if she misunderstood.

"Yes, I was!" Ron said sternly.

"You weren't!" Hermione said again stubbornly.

"HERMİONE!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Then why?" Hermione asked calmly as if she wanted to take revenge. He had to say it.

"You know that's why!" Ron said extra- stubbornly.

"RON!" Hermione yelled this time impatiently.

"All right…" Ron said defeatedly, feeling his face heat up. He checked the corridor if there is someone around or not. It was empty and dim. Great.

"Because, you know…" He said his voice cracking slightly.

"No, I don't" Hermione cut in deviously.

"Stop torturing me!" Ron wheezed.

"You stop torturing!" She frowned. Ron sighed. He seemed trying to organise his mind waiting for that very moment. He looked at his feet, his ears beginning to turn red. He finally gathered his courage.

"Well… since we've met, for seven years, as you perfectly know …" He began as he leaned her againts the wall, gently. He leaned his body againts her, his cheek touching hers.

"I love you." Ron breathed in her ear. They stayed for a while in that state. Hermione couldn't help the tears in her eyes. She sighed.

"As you perfectly know, Ronald Weasley," she breathed in his ear. I love you, too!" she declared.

Ron lifted his head slowly and brushed gently his lips to hers. It was like heaven.

But ın the middle of the scene of their life, they heard noises coming from the corridor.

"It was about time!" Harry chuckled over the scene as he was walking to his dorm. Initially they were shocked but later they joined him.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron said as the trio walking to their dorms laughing hysterically.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Here is the last chapter of my first fanfiction. I want to thank you who read and reviewed it. I hope in the sixth book finally THEY GET TOGETHER.

I have always imagined that Harry will help the couple just like in my fic. Anyways… As I said in my last chapter I started a new story. I hope you read it as well.

It's hard to leave the story you know… :PpP Okay, okay I stop!


End file.
